


I Stole a Spaceship

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post The Return of the Jedi, Spaceship stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: The Falcon is grounded and Han is pissed off, but Leia always has a way to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at fluff but hey! I think I nailed it!  
> Enjoy!

The Millennium Falcon is grounded. Han can’t believe it! **He** ’s _grounded_! Sure, the coachwork took some damages… okay, a lot of damages, and the hyperdrive has it again, but she’s still working, right? She can fly! And OF COURSE he and Chewie are grounded as well, because “ _ohlala_ , Han Solo, you’re taking too much risks, and we can’t afford to lose the Millennium Falcon when the Empire is almost destroyed, _o_ _h_ _lala_ , imagine the hit in the rebellion’s morale, _o_ _h_ _lala_ ” fucking advisers. And OF COURSE the princess didn’t back him up!

With an angry shout, Han kicks one of the Falcon’s block, and he immediately stops to make sure the whole ship is not going to fall on him. But he’s still pissed off.

“I should be out there,” he laments to himself. “I should be roaming the galaxy and having funin ill-famed cantinas, not be… grounded on some stupid Rebellion base with stupid senators and generals. That’s…”

“Stupid?” a voice asks behind him.

Han jumps in surprise and turns around. He sighs when he recognizes Leia, and tries to act cool. He leans against the Falcon’s leg, and nearly falls. When he steadies himself, he tries his neatest smile. Damn, why does he always look like a n idiot when she’s around? 

“Hey, princess,” he tries, “How you doing?”

“Stop calling me that, Han,” Leia scolds him with a frown, but she softens almost immediately. “What’s wrong? They said they would take care of your flying junk in the morning. You should be happy real pros are accepting to take their precious time for this garbage,” she teases him. Or maybe she’s not. 

“I can’t leave the base. That’s Mynok crap. I have jobs to do, planets to visit and scum to hustle. I can’t _stay here_ like a mere soldier, I’m not!”

“I know you are not,” Leia says, raising a finger to force Han to shut up. Which he does, because he can’t refuse her anything. “But the Falcon has to stay. And the Republic wants to keep an eye on you, because despite all your efforts, they don’t know if you’re a hero, or the best conman in the galaxy.”

“Maybe I’m both,” Han says with his most charming smile.

Leia simply huffs and pushes him to come closer to the Falcon.

For a moment, while she doesn’t look at him, Han drinks  in the sight o f the princess pacing slowly around the ship, all grace and subtlety even if she’s bundled up in army clothes that hide every part of her. Leia never was a woman that liked to show her body, and Han couldn’t blame her for that, it’s part of her charms. This fiery girl who bites as strong as she barks, and who doesn’t let go once she has her teeth sunk in. Sometimes the smuggler wonders what on galaxy he managed to do to have this young hero princess in love with him. He always saw himself as a man with no strings. The kind of guy girls hate because they fall for him and he never returns the favor. But this time it was him who  had  f e ll for Leia, and she  had  made his life a living hell  for that. Despite all his efforts to forget, to free himself and go on his merry way, he never managed to let go of her. 

Leia’s “I love you”, thrown in despair when Han had been  _carbonited,_ had been the smuggler’s best memory so far. 

“You’re daydreaming, general,” Leia tells him, very close to him.

Once again Han starts in surprise before cussing between his teeth.

“Stop creeping behind me like that!” he shouts, maybe a little louder than he expected. 

Leia laughs at him, unforgiving.

“My, I never thought you were a stargazer,” she teases him once more. “So, as I was saying, maybe I have a solution for you. Follow me.” 

“A solution to what?” She continues to walk, ignoring him. “Hey, a solution to what?”

He follows her nonetheless, jogging to reaches her then walking next to the princess. The hallways are empty, it’s probably nighttime outside. It’s with complete silence that they arrive at the second spaceport, where a bunch of “requisitioned” ships are patiently waiting to be re-sold or re-used for the rebellion. Leia points out a little scouting ship, big enough to take both of them but not more. Han suddenly understands.

“Oh, Chewie will be _sooo_ mad,” he mutters. But when Leia darts to the ship, he doesn’t hesitate before following her.

They both hop into the cockpit and prepare to leave the planet. The ground control is obviously surprised by the sudden shipnapping.

“T _his is ground control, this ship is not authorized to leave the base, please respond._ ”

“Dammit,” Leia cusses, before glancing at Han. She then takes the microphone and smiles.

“This is Leia Organa aboard the unauthorized ship. I think I just stole a spaceship.”

Han bursts out laughing and they leave the planet. The smuggler has a few ideas as where to go for the day. He’s smart enough to know they won’t have a lot of time ahead of us, before Leia is once again called to war. She puts her neck on the bill by doing what she’s doing, but she seems happy to do so. All big bright smile and fiery temper, the young lady who decides to let him have a chance.

Well, he’s going soft when he’s with her. Shaking the idea out of his head, Han takes the commands and flies. When they go in hyperspace, the smuggler lets go of the controls and leans back on the pilot seat, putting his boots on the panel and his arms behind his head.

“Make yourself at ease, princess, we’re here for at least an hour.”

“Oh, because of course we have limited time but you choose a place far from the base. I should have known that,” she huffs, rolling her eyes. Han opens one of his and smiles at her.

“Relax, young lady, the ship is big enough for you to take a nap before we reach the cantina.”

“Oh, I see,” she thoughtfully replies. Then she straddles him and Han squeaks in surprise before immediately locking his arms around her waist to steady her. She smiles and leans over him, her lips merely brushing his, staying at a respectable distance just to tease him.

“I’d rather spend myidletime with you on a stolen spaceship than _taking a nap_. What am I, twelve?” she jokes.

“Oh, no you’re not,” Han grins widely.


End file.
